


Friends and boyfriends

by Dramaqueen7



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: girlpower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaqueen7/pseuds/Dramaqueen7
Summary: Janis is cathing her boyfriend cheating on her. Then its just one thing. What should she do now?





	Friends and boyfriends

Janis waked up in the bedroom after a good nights sleep. "Where am i?" She whispered, but then she remembered. She was in her boyfriends apartment. She opened her eyes, and realized she was alone in the bedroom. Just like the morning before. She took a bathrobe on and walked to the livingroom. She started the the Well know line; "eeeeheheheh", before she saw him with another girl. Ross. That was his name. And damn, she knew the name of the girl to. Rachel. Rachel Green. And her Ross. It was to hard to look at them. And they didnt knew she were there. They were to distracted about each other. "Then I guess were no more?" Janis asked Ross. He startled when he realized he was trapped. Rachel pretensiøs like nothing was wrong, and said "Janis, were busy, dont disturb us, please?" Janis didnt knew what to do. So she ran to her place, and started to cry. She locked the door and hoped to wake up. In her own bed. Like this was a nightmare. But she had to realize that wasnt the situasion. She puttes on some other clothes, and ran down to Ross' apartment again. She knock ed on the door. When Ross opened the door she said; "WERE OVER, ROSS!!" And slammed the door in his face. Back in her place she realized that this wasnt the end of something. It was her new start. She could date other guys. She taught about it for a while, and understanded something she had been blind for. To date guys and have one night stands was what she fitted most to in this world. Then she decided something. Sha ran to her wardrobe, throwed all her clothes, went to shopping, and when she came home she said to the mirror "this is the New me!" "The New Janis!!" "Because i dont ned a boy in my life. I can do what ever i want!"


End file.
